This invention relates to a wheelchair restraint system for securing a wheelchair and occupant in a mass transportation vehicle such as a bus, train, and the like, and more particularly to a three-point wheelchair restraint system in which the wheelchair is effectively restrained which may be easily stored out of the way when not in use.
Heretofore, wheelchair restraint systems have been utilized on transportation vehicles using various forms of bars, belts, anchors, and clips, and clamps. However, the problem arises that implementation of these systems is often laborious and time consuming. Typically the bus driver must fold a flip seat, remove belts from an underneath storage, anchor the belts in floor slots, and attach the belts to the wheelchair. After the wheelchair occupant is transported, the bus driver must then stop and remove the belts, anchors, and store the belts. Often, the belts are left out and form a hazard for tripping over. Typically the anchor slots and floor wells used to anchor the belt also present trip and fall hazards.
Other securement systems for wheelchairs have been proposed in the prior art such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,394 wherein a rear barrier is provided to which a lap belt may be fastened for a wheelchair occupant and a pivotal restraint arm is pivotally attached to the underneath portion of a flip seat which may be pivoted to a cantilevered position in front of the wheelchair occupant to restrain the wheelchair. Other various forms of wheelchair securement systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,265; 4,455,046; and 4,093,303 using various forms of levers, clamps, bars, straps and the like. However, these systems leave much to be desired in providing a simple restraint system for effectively securing a wheelchair and its occupant wherein the securement system may be readily deployed for use and stored to prevent a hazard to the regular passenger when not in use.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair restraint system for a transportation vehicle which is easy to deploy yet provides a highly effective securement of the wheelchair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair restraint system which may be rapidly deployed and does not require the presence of structures, intrusive abutments and other hazards in the securement area when the system is not deployed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair restraint system which is restrained by a three-point anchoring system to effectively prevent tipping of a wheelchair and its occupant yet provide rapidly deployable system whose elements may be readily stored when not in use for a nonhazardous securement area.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a simple wheelchair restraint system using a system of retract-able belt assemblies to secure the wheelchair in a quick and easy manner.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a three-point wheelchair restraint system wherein the anchor point structures may be stored out of sight when not in use to provide a safe and easy to use environment.